headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
Kolchak: The Night Stalker: Firefall
"Firefall" is the sixth episode of the supernatural mystery series Kolchak: The Night Stalker. It was directed by Don Weis with a teleplay written by Bill S. Ballinger. It first aired on ABC on Friday, November 8th, 1974 at 8:00 pm. Cast Starring Guest Stars Co-Starring With Notes * Kolchak: The Night Stalker was created and developed for television by Jeff Rice. * "Kolchak: Firefall" redirects to this page. * This episode is included on disc two of the Classic Television: Kolchak: The Night Stalker DVD collection. * Series creator Jeffrey Grant Rice is credited as Jeff Rice in this episode. * This episode explores themes of ghosts, pyrokinesis, and spontaneous human combustion. * This is the second episode of Kolchak: The Night Stalker directed by Don Weis. He directs four episodes of the series in total. He previously directed "The Vampire". His next episode is "The Trevi Collection". * This is the first episode of Kolchak: The Night Stalker written by Bill S. Ballinger. He writes two episodes of the series in total. His next episode is "Primal Scream". * This is the third and final appearance of Carol Ann Susi in the role of Monique Marmelstein. She appeared last in "They Have Been, They Are, They Will Be...". Trivia * Actor David Doyle is best known for playing the role of John Bosley on the action/mystery series Charlie's Angels. * Actress Virginia Vincent is also known for playing the role of Ethel Carter in the 1977 film The Hills Have Eyes. * Actress Carol Ann Susi will become well-known to modern audiences as the voice of Mrs. Wolowitz on the CBS comedy series The Big Bang Theory. That show stars former Charmed actress Kaley Cuoco. Quotes * Carl Kolchak: Remember the penny arcades that used to be so much fun when you were a kid? For a handful of coins you could test your strength, your skill at a pinball machine. Those arcades were a lot of things to a lot of kids. But there was one particular arcade that represented something special for me. It was here that began one of the most terrifying experiences of my life. .... * Maria: Should your paths cross that of a lying reporter, don't tell him anything, particularly about any robberies you may have seen. He will quote you, then mysteriously police will arrive at your door. .... * Maria: Y'know, Kolchak, I have this friend; he's a doctor...and Lou's always complaining 'cause his friends want free advice. * Carl Kolchak: Uh huh... * Maria: Gypsies have the same problem. * Carl Kolchak: Aw, Maria... .... * Tony Vincenzo: When you get back to the swindle and fraud stories, write about how you're employed here, which is one of the biggest swindles in memory! .... * Carl Kolchak: The academicians at the university smiled tolerantly when I told them my problems. They said perhaps I thought I had seen a doppelganger, the destructive ghost of someone dead who takes on the appearance of one who is alive. Ryder Bond, in this case. They recommended a good psychoanalyst and gave me a mass of books to read on the subject. Obviously, none of the professors had ever seen a room explode around them for no earthly reason. .... * Ron Updyke: Remember, I have a musical background. I played French horn. * Carl Kolchak: I would have guessed that. .... * Carl Kolchak: September 9th, 5:30 p.m. I was faced with two equally unpleasant possibilities. One, that some sort of horrible freak note was being played in the brain of Ryder Bond and he was setting fire to his fellow man, or two, to paraphrase Mister Cardinale, something inexplicable was happening that perhaps I really did want to know about. Unfortunately, a reporter is paid to find out things, whether he wants to know about them or not. As I was to be taught once again, there are nicer ways to make a living. Far nicer. See also External Links * * * Category:1974 television episodes Category:Episodes with crew categories Category:Verified